Esther
by MagisiticalM
Summary: Hey people!This is my first fan fiction ever.Its about how Esther's state of mind progresses as she meets with such responsibility and her love at such a young age.Please R & r.I hope that you like it.Will upload as soon as I get new ideas...AbelEsther


**Disclaimer: Trinity Blood is the property of Sunao Yoshida and I'm grateful to him for creating such a wonderful story.** (And anyway I'm too poor to own it wahhah)

Hey people, this is my first fanfic ever. I am rather new to Fan Fiction writing. Please don't hate me. Please support me. Also I'm really in need of Ideas. You see I can write all right but it takes a painfully lot of time for me to come up with Ideas (cause I don't like to make efforts in thinking hehe… Also I'm a student so I also have to give time to my studies so please **ANY** brainstorm or Idea you have will be **more** than welcome.)

This particular chapter is about Esther and her feelings about the myriad responsibilities that have been thrust upon her. Everyone depended on her. Nobody even cared about what happened to her childhood and youth where one is carefree.

So much for my blabbering, now on with the actual story ;) Please do review…

* * *

**Esther**

It had been three years since Abel had left with Ion to seek revenge and to fulfill his one aim in life: Killing Cain. Even if his aim demanded sacrifices, he would sacrifice. He would sacrifice his own life if that's what it takes to defeat Cain. He would go to any length to see his one and only dream and ambition in life fulfilled. It was the only thing that gave his life its meaning and purpose: it was the only thing he lived for…_Or Was It?_

_Esther…_

On the Grand throne of the Palace in Albion sat Queen Esther. She appeared to be listening very intently to the various discussions and arguments that were being carried out among the nobles. But that was what appeared from the outside; in reality she was busy with her own thoughts. Thoughts which revolved around her life and people related to her.

Esther was tired on the inside, very tired indeed for all this ruling such a vast kingdom and many decisions on which the lives of so many people depend upon was really exhausting. Why she was after all only a young girl. Uh-uh a young Woman now. Yes, she had grown up: not too much physically but still she had grown up. She had grown up far beyond her physical age mentally. Her mind had matured. She knew that the world that she thought beautiful and pure was in fact very ugly and impure. She knew it very well, having a first-hand experience of it. She knew of the many evils that corrupted the pure world of her. It was beautiful on the outside though but then here also appearances fool. The beauty, she knew, was nothing but an illusion here. At least for now it was. She did not deny that beauty did exist in reality. But then it is rightfully said 'Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder'. And having seen so much pain, agony, misery, unhappiness she had forgot how to see beauty in its full glory. The only thing she thought beautiful in all senses was 'Black Wings'. _Oh those beautiful black wings…_

Yes, appearances fool. She very well knew that now, having so many experiences with it. What with Dietrich and-_Dietrich…_

He was the one who had lured her into the world of sins. Because of him she had even murdered… Oh how innocent she had been those days. Ah, to say a murderer innocent. But then it was the truth- it had been the complete fault of her childishness and youth. Oh the irony - youth and childishness together. But then with her it was always like that. Well it always is when maturity is forced upon someone. It would be wrong to blame her. She had experienced far too much of the world at such a tender age.

And now, the same thing was happening again. She was forced into leading such a vast kingdom even though she was not prepared and in such a time of stress too. How could she be expected to deal with such a huge kingdom when she had difficulty in dealing with her own hormones?

So of course she had grown mentally much more than physically.

She had grown emotionally as well. Now she had much better control of her emotions than before. She could now control her bursts of anger, agony and sorrow. She had also developed acting skills which were very important for a ruler. Now her previously expressive face which showcased her every single emotion now always wore a calm, collected and serene expression notwithstanding however distressed she may be from within.

Sometimes she wished that she was some other girl, any girl but herself. She wished that she could be as carefree and innocent as they were and was able to concern herself with trivial matters of dressing and looking beautiful. Oh how she envied them sometimes and wished that she was one of them and not the Queen. But no, that was wrong as it would imply somebody else being in her position. And she could not have that as she was far too selfless. However hard she wished that she was in somebody else's position, she would never want anyone to be in her position and suffer what she had suffered.

Yes, Esther had grown mentally, emotionally and physically. Even though she had grown more in other ways than physically her physical growth was not to be disregarded. Physically, she had grown mature and beautiful. Her hair had grown long and had even increased in height one or two inches. All in All Esther had become a perfect Queen. She was beautiful, commanding, had good leadership capabilities, understood her subjects- Terrans and Methuselah and had a logical mind. Moreover her subjects-Terrans as well as Methuselah- respected her and… _loved _her. _Love…_

She had found her one true love at such a young age too._ Love._ The word which meant utter bliss, happiness, contentment, peace or in short everything to so many people, brought nothing but anguish to her. She had vowed never to love anyone again. For everyone she loved or who loved her had suffered. First her Parents even though she did not remember them, then Mother Laura and…_and him._

_Him...Abel… Abel Nightroad-_ the one and only one she had lost her heart to._ She loved him so much…_

And he had left her to avenge another. She was not angry, she knew that he had to get his revenge and it was his sole aim in life. She knew what he was doing would save the world. And she supported him with all her heart…her heart with which she loved him so much._ But she was sad…_

There had been no news of him for the past three years. No one knew whether he lived or _died_.No,_ he was alive. She knew it –her heart knew it._ No one knew how was he – _he and his milk tea with thirteen sugars – _Or when he will return that is _if he will return – _

"Your Majesty?" Suddenly Virgil's voice broke into her thoughts. Esther had been so engrossed in her musings that she had not paid any attention to the discussion.

But she had grown capable of tackling every situation so she just smiled and said, "Virgil, Please have the records of today's discussions sent to my study immediately. I would like to go through the details before coming to a decision." And saying so, she stood up. And the whole assembly stood with her.

She still liked to request than to order even though she had become a Queen. But it did not imply that she could not order. It was under her leadership only that Albion had become peaceful and prosperous. And now even though some fear existed among the people as was bound to exist when the whole world was in such disorder, it had been greatly subdued. People were more fearful about what was happening to the world in general than about themselves.

"As Your Majesty wishes", Virgil said and then bowed. "The meeting is now adjourned till tomorrow." He announced to the present assembly.

And _Queen _Esther left the assembly along with Virgil.

* * *

So? How was it? Bad? Please do let me know. It shall also give me an idea whether to continue it or not. Pertaining to the way I started the story. The next chapter should be 'Abel' that is about his thoughts and feelings but I've got no idea whatsoever about what to write in that context. So please let me know…


End file.
